Interviews
by DiscordGSparkle
Summary: Read it then come back here and review it.
1. Interview 1

_**CHAPTER 1: INTERVIEW WITH A LION**_

_**Hi. My name is L-ScopeTAWOGMLP, but call me L-Scope. I created the story The Amazing World of Gumball in Equestria. Today I will interview the characters seen. Here we are at Canterlot going inside the royal prince's chamber.**_

"Who are you?"The Royal Guard said.

"_**It's me, L-ScopeTAWOGMLP, I'm here for the interview."**_

"Oh, is that so?"The Guard said."Prince Leon! L-ScopeTAWOGMLP is here for the interview!"

"Yes I'm here. So how are we going to do this?" Leon said.

_**INTERVIEW PART:**_

_**Here. Who are you and your age?**_

My name is Leon Sparkle. Age is a number, not a religion.

_**Who are your family?**_

My father is Canis Sparkle. My mother is Cephei Sparkle. My sisters are Celestia Sparkle and Luna Sparkle. My brothers are Cepheus Sparkle and Orion Sparkle. My brothers and sisters-in-law are Twilus S. Sparkle, the god of chaos Discord and his brothers Leonard and Phillip. My nieces and nephews are Twilight Sparkle, Shining "Armour" Sparkle, Solaria Sparkle and Disius Sparkle. My wife is Casandra P. Sparkle and my daughter is Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence for short.

_**Who do you like more? Celestia and Luna?**_

Luna's so funny and cute! She's more fun loving than Tia!

_**Which are you? First or Last?**_

First. I was first to be born.

_**Who was the first in your class to get a cutie mark?**_

Who are you talking to?

_**What is your career?**_

I serve Equestria Royal Army. Imagine that, the prince of Elmoria serves their army?

_**Yeah. But do you ever get hurt?**_

I only get hurt when I see death and decay

_**How powerful are you?**_

Combine Orion +Cepheus +Celestia +Luna=Me.

_**What do you think about the Elements of Harmony?**_

Bearers or the elements itself?

_**Bearers.**_

Okay. Let me start with the bearer of the element of honesty, Applejack. The normal countrygirl, she can lasso anything. But unlike others, she is a horrible liar! Next up, the element of laughter, Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie for short. If you meet her and she is floating, that means party's a goin! I personally love Pinkie's fun attitude. But when she's insane, when you see here holding a chainsaw, then flipping run! Then Rainbow Dash, the rainbow pony, the only pony who has created a Sonic Rainboom, and its successor Double Rainboom. It's bucking awesome! Don't tell this to the mane six okay?

_**I swear, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.**_

Okay. Rainbow Dash has a crush on Gumball.

_**Oh, I guess that is a secret.**_

To continue, the element of generosity Rarity, she may be glamorous, but she can scream like her sister but louder! Then Twilight Sparkle, my favorite niece of magic. She is my favorite. I have nothing to say about her. Finally, my most favorite element bearer, Fluttershy. She is so super cute! I know that FS has a crush on Danny. Please don't tell that okay?

_**It'll be our little secret. None can hear this at all!**_

IN A FAR LOCATION

"What was that?" Danny said.

"I don't actually know?" Gumball said.

_**So, What is Casandra's fate now?**_

AT THE PONY CEMETERY

Leon is seen looking at a tombstone with the writings,

**R.I.P Casandra Poutiscius Sparkle**

**From your husband and child,**

**Leon Sparkle & Princess Mi Amore Cadenza**

Oh! You we're saying?

_**How are your mornings?**_

I wake up at 4:00 am. I lower the stars and sometimes the moon. Since when I wake up, everyone was asleep, even Luna! Then on 5:00 am I raise the sun because Tia is still asleep. I then go eat pancakes and juice.

_**What time do you sleep?**_

10:00 pm. Because I still have to raise some stars.

_**So who do you think is better? Gumball Tristopher Watterson or Danny Danslynn?**_

The Wattersons are a powerful race. So are the Danslynn race. They are both powerful so I can't decide. I won't decide.

_**So, have you defeated Discord?**_

No, not yet.

_**What series do you watch in Ponymotion?**_

Pony Time with Finn the Pony and Jake the Pony Dog and Pony Show.

_**Do you have a pet? What is your pet? What is its/their name/s? **_

Yeah. A dog, a blue jay, a raccoon and a cat. Their names are Jakey, Ponecai, Pigby and Punball.

_**Have you ever went to Pony Underworld? Come on, you are relatives with gods and goddesses. Even you are a god!**_

Why yes I've gone to Pony Underworld. It was hot. Literally. The manager of that place was Poneath. Poneath is death himself. I even played with him in chess, music contest and arm wrestling.

_**Can you say a poem for us**_?

Okay.

I am Leon

God of the stars,

Everyone can see me in

The skies Leonard and Phillip did for us

I am Leon

Brother of the regal sisters

As elegant as the night

I come not to fright.

But to give light.

My favored holiday not Nightmare Night.

But Hearth Warming Eve is right.

_**Wow. How nice! Can you sing a song for us for the end?**_

Leon is seen holding a guitar.

Okay.

Once when I was a little colt,

I once asked my father

Of what of the night is.

He said,

Leon, Leon, Leon!

You are the god of the stars

You will show light to your subjects

And be a good stallion

Leon!

Can't you see?

The stars are in your subjects

They give you light

Leon!

Awaken from your dreams!

You should see the light is in you!

You can see that we love you!

Leon!

Didn't you see?

You're our inspiration

And the subjects assist us!

Oh Leon!

I wish, you could grow as me.

_**Thank you Leon for that beautiful song! Thank you too for letting us interview you.**_

The pleasure is all mine.

_**This has been the first episode of Interviews! I hope you liked it! I really do.**_

_**This is L-ScopeTawogMlp going out. Thanks again Leon!**_

Your Welcome!


	2. Interview 2

_**Chapter 2: Interview with a Dansylnn**_

_**Hi! Welcome back to Interviews!As everyone can remember I am L-ScopeTawogMlp and before I interviewed Prince Leon of I'm here to interview the latest Danslynn of their tribe which has lived a thousand years or so. Without further odue, let's welcome Prince Danny Danslynn!**_

Hello everyone and everypony! Good morning!

_**Good morning to you Danny. Thank you for allowing us to interview you.**_

Thanks. The pleasure's all mine.

_**I've seen that you use weapons when fighting. Why?**_

I, unlike Gumball, have no fingers. I only have stubs that can hold weapons.

_**How do you bring them?**_

Two Words. Magic.

_**Where did you learn martial arts? What type do you do?**_

I learned in Marenila, Stallipines. If you want to find it, go use a map of Southeast Martial Arts.

_**So Danny, what is your most prized possession?**_

The Danslynn family Sword of Unity. It is in my family for thousands of years. My__great great great great great great great great great grandfather Danny Sr. Founded it.

_**Can you share the story of how your great great great great great great great great great grandfather?**_

Okay here, in ancient times,the titans were really evil and conquered countless nations. Danny Sr. And Gumball's great great great great great great great great great grandfather Gumball Sr. Could not allow themselvelves to be conquered by titans. They decided to prepare against the titans by training. After ten days, they were ready and the titans arrived.

STORY PART

"We are here, brother. Hahaha!" the titan of darkness named Twilus said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"The titan of evil named Appleox said." In noon they will be ours. Luckily the only weapons that can beat us is the Weapons of the Holy Titans which is located in our chambers!"

Luckily Danny Sr. and Gumball Sr. were hearing this since they saw the horde.

"We have to get those weapons!" Danny Sr. said.

"He he he he he he"Gumball Sr. laughed.

AFTER ONE EPIC MONTAGE OF TRYING TO FIND THE WEAPONS

"Uhhhh! We'll never ever find it!"Gumball Sr. said.

"Maybe we should check there!"Danny Sr. said pointing at rooms with the big signs saying "HERE IS APPLEOX AND TWILUS' ROOMS"

"Never saw that one before."Gumball Sr. said.

"Quick let's go!"Danny Sr. said.

AT THE OBVIOUS ROOM WHERE GUMBALL SR. AND DANNY SR. DIDN'T LOOK AND WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT THE OTHER ROOMS

"There is is." Danny Sr. said to himself as Gumball was at the other room.

"What are you doing here!"Appleox and Twilus asked when they went to their rooms.

"How did you find us!?"Gumball Sr. and Danny Sr. said.

"Look what you did. It's obviously your work." Twilus said.

"There's no evidence!" Gumball Sr. said.

"You signed it dochebags!" Twilus said pointing writing saying WE DID IT SIGNED BY GUMBALL AND DANNY.

"Whoops." Danny Sr. said.

"Dey!" Twilus said.

"Never! Full potential form unlocked!" Danny Sr. and Gumball Sr. transformed to their pure forms thus attracting the weapons.

"NOO NOOOOO! How could you do that!" Appleox said.

"Last Slash Strike! This is Sparta!" Danny Sr. said.

"Leeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrooooooooyyyyy Jenkins!" Gumball Sr. said.

"NO NO!" The evil titans said.

A big boom of light struck the ship.

"We did it."Danny Sr. said."We should keep these."

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Gumball Sr. said.

"I just hope my great great great great great great great great great grandson is named after me!" Danny Sr. and Gumball Sr. said.

END OF STORY

And that was how Elmoria was born. And the Sword of Unity and the Claws of Harmony.

_**ZZZZZZZZ... Huh what? Oh right. So Danny how old are you?**_

15 years old.

_**What do you watch in Ponymotion?**_

Adventure Time, Regular Show, My Little Pony.

_**Can you say ALL the Elements of Harmony and the Weapons of the Holy Titans while juggling your sword?**_

Easy. Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, and Magic. Weapons are Sword of Unity, Claws of Harmony, Hammer of Strength, Boots of Agility, and The Arrow of Intelligence.

_**Impressive. What do you watch in Ponytube?**_

*gulp* .

_**Oh, can you tell about it?**_

Huh, fine. is a series created by a ponytuber named Hotdiggedydemon. It's first episode is about Jappleack, a complete opposite (except cutie mark) of Applejack. That episode was called .

Then the second episode was called .Like the name says, it's Rarity 's episode. Then the episode Shed. mov appears. It's about Fluttershy or Fluttershed.

Then Magic. Mov is about Twilight, Party. Mov is about Pinkie, and the FINALE IS Swag. Mov of Rainbow Dash.

_**Wow. So what weapons did you gain while in vacation**_

Arnis sticks. They are very hard. See?

Then Danny accidentally breaks the camera.

Oooooooppppps! Sorry!.

_**Oh well then. Can you sing us a song?**_

Okay then. Give me a guitar!

Then a trollist throws a guitar on Danny's head then pours water on it.

AAAHHHH!

Ouch. Oh well then here it goes.

Once in my imagination

Me and Carrie were so fun

Watching us is a joy

To the sun and the moon

But until one day

I met a pony

A very shy pony

Her name was Fluttershy

She was cute

She wasn't loud

And she loved animals

Yeah!

Then another day

Carrie came jealous

Asked me where she was

Yet I telled her

She nearly got it!

Yeah!

I know should've done that

That wasn't bright of me

Yeah! I know I should pain

I know I should break

But no! I never leave!

I love all my friends!

Yet if it means fighting one then it's fine

Oh yeah!

Then I fought the god

Of disharmony

Discord was strong

But we defeated him

Then I got a coma

Then I felt someting in my heart

To know what's true!

Yeah!

I know should've done that

That wasn't bright of me

Yeah! I know I should pain

I know I should break

But no! I never leave!

I love all my friends!

Yet if it means fighting one then it's fine

Oh yeah!

_**Thanks Danny! I still have one question before we end this. Who are your parents?**_

Lucille Danslynn and Vincent Danslynn.

_**Well that's it for now! Tune in next time for a new interview for we interview the cutest and the fastest ponies of Equestria Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash!**_

_**A/N: Hey hey hey! Thanks for all the reviews you guys give me! Please continue your support so I get courage to create a new one!**_

_**Well. That's it. This is L-Scope TAWOG MLP, going out of this box with a one way mirror. See ya soon!**_


End file.
